A hybrid vehicle may be driven by two or more sources of power, such as an electric motor and an internal combustion engine. Many hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) are set up so that the vehicle operates in an electric mode until the battery is depleted, at which time the vehicle switches to an engine mode. However, there may be instances where a user wishes to select an electric mode for certain segments of a commonly driven route and an engine mode for other segments, instead of simply operating the vehicle in the electric mode until the battery is depleted.